La heroína y el artista
by Konata811
Summary: Luego del rechazo de Adrien, Marinnette encuentra el apoyo en un viejo amigo. Nathaniel tiene una oportunidad para conquistar a su musa, nuevos héroes se unen y rivalidades se vuelven amistades. La siguiente historia esta centrada en la pareja Nathanette por su escaso contenido. Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece.
1. chapter 1

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no son míos**

Diálogos- "blabla"

Pensamientos- blabla -blabla-

Pareja-Nathanette

Cambio de escenario: XXX

~ _Capítulo 1, el gran paso_

Una mañana templada se avecinaba en París y mientras la hora de entrada al "Francoise Dupont" era casi anunciada, una joven apenas logro pasar pocos segundos antes de que empezara la clase.

Se trataba de Marinette Dupain Cheng una joven "ordinaria" de preparatoria, o al menos eso pensaban sus padres y amigos, pues diariamente combatía el mal como Ladybug la súper heroína reconocida de París, al lado de su fiel compañero Chat Noir.

La razón de su tardanza era el que debia velar por la seguridad de las personas inclusive por la noche y mediante guardias nocturnas nuestros héroes protegían la ciudad.

Aunque de los dos la chica era la que pagaba severamente las consecuencias al entrar con frecuencia pasada la hora.

 **(Pensamientos/acciones de Marinette)**

Soltó un suspiro cargado de paz por lograr llegar a la primer clase del día y mientras la maestra organizaba sus materiales para empezar con la clase, Marinette se permitió dibujar algunos diseños nuevos en una libreta especial que poseía.

La docente de química explicaba a su manera a los presentes, le importaba poco si le entendían o no, para la Dupain no se le complicaban mucho esas materias, se había sorprendido de la capacidad y talento que tenia para la ciencia cuando mucho antes e resultaba de los mas difícil junto a la matemática.

Anoto pulcramente cada una de las oraciones, referencias bibliográficas y formulas al compás de la profesora y una vez terminado los ejercicios que había impuesto la maestra nuevamente volvió a su particular hobbie de dibujar, mientras pensaba en como le diría de sus sentimientos ese día al chico que se encontraba frente a ella y del que gustaba hacía ya tiempo, Adrien Agreste el modelo que secretamente era su compañero de peleas.

Aunque bueno el amor es ciego y en el caso de los protagonistas su destino de vería alterado por los nuevos sentimientos de un joven que amaba a la heroína en su forma civil sin saberlo.

 **(Pensamientos/acciones de Nathaniel)**

La vio entrar con rapidez y destreza al salón, saludar a todos los demás con la mirada y una bella sonrisa en su rostro para que, posteriormente tomara un cuaderno para dibujar algo que no veía con claridad pero supuso que eran diseños. Todos los presentes sabían que la chica tenía talento para la costura como para los experimentos y fórmulas.

Como la mayoría nuevamente saco otra libreta anotando cuanto numero, símbolo o letra estaba en el pizarron, el simplemente se dedicaba a ver la danza de sus dedos al escribir apreciando el color oscuro del esmalte que poseia en sus uñas.

El no prestaba atención en la clase, algo normal desde que habia visto por primera vez los ojos de la chica que sin querer había robado su corazón.

Con papel y lápiz en mano fingía anotar cuando en realidad estaba concetrado en plasmar cualquier mínima expresión nueva de la chica con perfección en su trabajo.

Pasaron tres clases mas, antes de salir al primer descanso. El estaba con Rosse y Juleka sus queridas amigas que platicaban con diversión mientras el se encontraba viendo a su mesa de al lado la amena conversación que sostenían los cuatro amigos. Adrien, Marinette, Alya y Nino.

Pasados unos momentos logro captar como la chica de lentes le daba un codazo a su novio de gorra por debajo de la mesa, no siendo visto por las dos personas restantes, al momento en que se excusaba para ir a la cafetería jalando al chico dejando solos a los otros dos.

Nathaniel se sintió mal no del cuerpo pues físicamente estaba bien, pero tenia un presentimiento de que algo saldría mal y su opresión en el pecho se lo confirmaba.

Esperaba que todo estuviera bien, aun si perdía a su amada.

 **(Pensamientos/acciones de Marinette)**

Se encontraba un poco nerviosa aunque se había vuelto mas segura en el tiempo que había pasado eso no quitaba la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue una chica insegura.

Hablar con Adrien simplemente le hacia sentir que vomitaría en cualquier instante, que haría algo vergonzoso o inclusive no pudiese respirar, pero¿así se sentía el amor no?

"¿Estas bien Marinette?" despertó de su ensoñación cuando su compañero le paso una mano por los ojos

"Eh si claro, ¿que decias?" contesto confundida por su actitud

"Es solo que, he oído que eres amiga de Ladybug y me preguntaba si podrías conseguirme un tiempo a solas con ella. Yo realmente la amo ¿sabes? Ella es valiente, fuerte y hermosa aún debajo de ese antifaz" decía con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en el"Además ella siempre lucha contra el mal. Es la mejor chica que he visto y..."

"Me gustas" lo interrumpió Marinette volteando su ceño fruncido hacia otra parte.

"¿que?"pregunto Adrien nuevamente

"Creo que deberiamos ir a otro lugar" sugirió la pelizul levantándose mientras Adrien la seguía aún aturdido.

 **(Pensamientos/acciones de Nathaniel)**

El pelirojo se encontraba aún en shock, pensar que el tenía una oportunidad con ella ahora le resultaba patético,¿quien era tan idiota como para perder una oportunidad con una chica asi?

Rosse y Juleka le observaron con tristeza aunque el con una sonrisa falsa se fue del lugar excusándose con ir por que cuaderno de dibujos.

No sabia si era por curiosidad o por que era masoquista pero fue a un jardín muy relajante, lugar donde Adrien y Marinette estaban en silencio.

"¿Desde cuando?"pregunto el rubio con timidez

"Desde el día que fuiste sincero conmigo, que no hiciste caso a los demás y fuiste a aclararme el mal entendido. Desde cada detalle que tienes conmigo y el no juzgarme por ser alguien de clase media, desde que siempre me regalas una sonrisa al verme. Desde que me diste tu paraguas importandote mas la salud de la chica que te trato mal que tu mismo" respondió la pelizul viendo hacia otra dirección, incapaz de sostener la turbia mirada esmeralda del Agreste.

"Marinette yo..." fue cortado por la chica quien levanto discretamente la mano, señalando que no había nada que decir.

"Solo quiero que me respondas con sinceridad,¿querrías a Ladybug aún si no fuera quien aparenta ser?"

"Marinette no creo que sea justo que juzgues a Ladybug por que no correspondo tus sentimientos" contesto con el seño fruncido Adrien sorprendiendo a esta.

"No la estoy ofendiendo" se defendió Marinette calmada pero con temor en su estómago "solo de ella una celebridad que no te conoce a una chica que te ama,¿que hay de diferencia?"cuestiono levantando la mirada con seguridad

Adrien abrió visiblemente los ojos, no conocía esa faceta de su amiga "obviamente a Ladybug por dios Marinette, ¿acaso oíste mal? ella es todo lo que tu no eres" contesto visiblemente enojado al reconocer su transparencia hacia la heroína.

Vio a su amada sonreir, pero no como siempre, su sonrisa era irónica con dolor impregnado en sus ojos.

"¿Sabes? tienes razón, ya no te conozco es decepcionante lo superficial que eres, espero que Ladybug corresponda tus sentimientos" declaró la chica caminando dirección hacia la azotea.

"Lo hará" declaro con seguridad Adrien abandonando el lugar.

Nathaniel vio a Adrien con un sentimiento que no había tenido antes.

Odio

Se sorprendía a si mismo de tal actitud, sus cejas rojizamente fruncidas veian la silueta del rubio alejándose y con temor miro la dirección a la que se había ido la Dupain apenas viendo a lo lejos uns sombra muy borrosa subiendo las escaleras, rumbo a la terraza.

Sintió un miedo terrible al pensar que Marinette haría una tontería, por lo cual corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban hacia su dirección mientras gritaba su nombre con lágrimas en los ojos con el solo hecho de pensar perderla

"¡Marinette!" grito por fin subiendo las benditas escaleras para encontrarla sentada en la pequeña área verde que había ahí. Una especie de jardín con relucientes plantas y un árbol con florecillas lilas cayendo con gracia a la dirección del viento dándole un toque mágico a la imagen de su amada que tenia cerrado sus ojos con audífonos ocupando sus oidos.

"M-marinette" la llamo nuevamente teniendo su característica timidez

Su musa no reaccionaba hasta que con valentía y un sonrojo toco su rostro, que se incremento al sentir como esta se lanzo a sus brazos quedando ella encima de el con su cabeza oculta en su pecho.

"¿quieres hablar?"esta negó levantando su rostro con lágrimas presentes en sus mejillas.

"No creo que haga falta cuando fuiste el principal espectador" sonrió con gratitud quedando sus rostros apenas a unos centímetros.

Nathaniel tuvo el impulso de besarla hasta que olvidara a Adrien, apretarla con el hasta que ambos se fundieran, sin embargo con una osadía que no sabia de donde sacaba limpio las lágrimas del hermoso rostro de su musa.

"No tienes por que aparentar ser fuerte, llora si así lo deseas" declaro Nathaniel acariciando su sedoso cabello.

Marinette no pudo más que esconder su rostro en el pecho de su amigo y llorar en silencio, aunque para el pelirojo cada lágrima era como una daga que se enterraba cruelmente en su cuerpo por que demostraba cuanto amaba al Agreste, cuanta era la distancia entre una posible relación entre ambos.

Pasaron unos minutos y Marinette y se había calmado aunque aún así estaban acostados uno al lado del otro en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía. Tiempo después se encontraban platicando amenamente como no lo habían hecho en años.

Habían pasado ya varias clases pero ninguno se quiso mover de donde estaban. El cielo se empezó a pintar tenuemente de color naranja mas el sol aún reinaba entre las nubes. Nuevamente el timbre sonaba pero en esta ocasión era para que los alumnos de retiraran a sus hogares.

La peliazul se separo por fin del lugar de donde estaban, Nathaniel la veía embelesado mientras esta le daba una mano para que ambos se levantarán.

Alya se había ido con Nino, según lo que Marinette recordaba irían a una cita, por lo cual su ahora mejor amigo la acompaño amablemente a su casa.

Al pasar en medio de toda la gente que iba y venía les lanzaba comentarios vergonzosos. Marinette no entendía mucho y reía con un sonrojo, sin embargo Nathaniel se encontraba cual faro pero con una sonrisa al oír opiniones de que harían buena pareja.

Una vez en su casa ambos tenían que separarse debido a que sus obligaciones como estudiantes lo requerían. La Dupain se despidió de un abrazo que fue correspondido pero antes de entrar a su casa el pelirojo la tomo delicadamente del brazo.

"M-mari, t-tu eres una persona grandiosa y en mi opinión Adrien acaba de perder algo realmente valioso. T-tu eres la única que siempre defiende a los demás de Chloe, eres inteligente, t-talen-talentosa y hermosa" dijo Nathaniel enumerando dichas cualidades con los dedos mientras literalmente salia humo de su cabeza "¡No y-yo quise decir adorable, digo ti-tierna no mas b-bien..."

Una suave risa salio de Marinette mientras el pelirojo la veía confundido y algo deprimido.

"Gracias Nathaniel, estoy agradecida de tenerte en mi vida" dijo la Dupain despidiéndose de el con un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo paralizado "nos vemos mañana Nath"

"¿eh? ¡ah! S-si t-te esperare m-mañana M-mari" dijo con una sonrisa idiota despidiendose con la mano.

Al no tener de vista a su amada se permitió gritar de emoción haciendo que toda París le escuchara. Marinette salio nuevamente pero esta vez por su ventana

"¿Ocure algo Nathaniel?"pregunto preocupada desde el balcon de la casa

El pelirojo negó avergonzado antes de reverenciar disculpándose y salir corriendo con una gran sonrisa hacia su hogar.

Los padres del pelirojo le cuestionaron sobre su actitud, sin embargo este se excuso argumentando que era por la escuela.

Llego a su habitación y con mas inspiración que nunca empezó a hacer el boceto de la imagen de su amada, pues el día que terminase aquel cuadro el se declararía.

De la emoción que tenia en su cuerpo solo podía pensar en su amada por lo cual agarro su móvil para curiosear en el _LadyBlog_ , encontrando el video y noticia del mas reciente enfrentamiento, sin embargo Chat Noir no apareció y debido a que en esta ocasión habían dos Akumas, Ladybug había sido herida en su brazo derecho, tenía rasguños en su rostro y escurría un poco de sangre de la pierna izquierda de un corte que debido al movimiento de la cámara no se notaba mucho.

En un momento épico y valeroso la heroína había sostenido a dos grupos de rehenes en ambos brazos, con una fuerza asombrosa y fue cuando los akumas le atacaron, sin embargo los venció, mas aun así cayo herida en medio de la multitud que la rodeo y la hostigaron de preguntas, ella agradeció y se retiró con su característico yo-yo apreciándose en una última toma unos botines oscuros con la letra M.

Tanto Nathaniel como los fans y seguidores de la _LadyBlog_ se preocuparon y daban comentarios de agradecimiento a la heroína que en repetidas ocasiones visitaba la página.

Luego de un rato terminando sus deberes, este logro conciliar el sueño esperando que Ladybug estuviese bien y el pronto ver a Marinette.

(Pensamientos/Acciones de Marinette)

Luego de haber despedido a Nathaniel y de un interrogatorio por parte de sus padres que habían visto el "beso", comió y subió a su habitación haciendo los deberes mientras escuchaba la radio.

La señal se corto para dar un aviso a Ladybug la cual era solicitada. Otro Akuma había aparecido.

Por suerte había logrado comer y terminar sus tareas. Pronuncio las palabras "Tikki transformacion" y se convirtió en su alter-ego Ladybug.

En esta ocasión eran dos victimas, al parecer una pareja, la cual había sido engañada y humillada por lo cual ambos habían sido poseídos por la maldad de la mariposa oscura.

Lied y Truth se decían llamar, Ladybug ataco con fiareza esperando a que su compañero llegara y le ayudará, sin embargo Chat Noir no se presentó en toda la pelea.

En un momento Lied había aventado un camión con niños dentro hacia un puente y un auto con gente de la tercera edad hacia un barranco. Ladybug invoco el Lucky Charm el cual era un gancho para columpiarse/sostenerse y un paracaídas.

Supo al instante lo que tenia que hacer, se columpio con su yo-yo hacia el camión de niños y los sostuvo con su arma mientras que con el gancho devolvió a los ancianos a las calles.

Al tener que poner fuerza en ambos vehículos para que salieran a salvo los Akumas le empezaron a atacar y aunque ella esquivaba lograron conectarle heridas en la pierna izquierda, su brazo derecho al proteger a una mujer embarazada y rasguños en el rostro por los golpes de las armas afiladas que ambos poseian.

Cuando las víctimas estaban a salvo, con una serie de movimientos aventó a los akumas hacia un departamento de unos ocho pisos, estos colapsaron con parte de un cártel haciendo que ambos con el golpe soltaran un collar de pareja.

Ladybug lo alcanzó y guardo, enrolló a las víctimas de la akumatizacion y abriendo el paracaídas lograron caer a salvo en tierra.

Se permitió respirar y ver su dañado cuerpo haciendo una mueca, tomo el collar y lo lanzo al suelo de donde salieron dos mariposas negras.

"Ya hiciste mucho daño pequeño Akuma" solto el yo-yo y mediante una serie de movimientos pronuncio "¡Miraculous Ladybug!" al decir dichas palabras el atuendo de los akumatizados volvió a ser nornal al igual que su aspecto. Las construcciones y daños materiales fueron regenerados "bye bye mariposa" despidió la heroína al insecto el cual voló perdiéndose en el cielo.

La gente se acerco a aplaudirle, saludarle y hacerle preguntas con muchas cámaras. Ladybug cayo solo unos segundo después.

"¡Ladybug!¿estas bien?"pregunto preocupada su amiga

"Lo estoy Alya, alguien...¿podría prestarme una tela?es para mi herida" pidió con voz lastimera y al instante ya estaba haciendo presión en su pierna izquierda y mano derecha.

"Ladybug, tus pendientes" la alarmo Alya nuevamente señalando como estos empezaban a parpadear repetidamente.

"Con su permiso ciudadanos de Paris, si surge algún Akuma ya saben a quien acudir" reverencio con dolor la heroína para que con su yo-yo se perdiera entre los edificios lográndose ver sus botines que portaba.

XXX

Llego a tiempo a la casa del guardián de los Miraculous y este la atendió en seguida. Procurando no lastimarla mucho.

"No entiendo por que no apareció Chat Noir" expreso preocupada Ladybug, no era usual que el tonto gato no apareciera.

"Debe estar ocupado. Conozco la identidad de Chat Noir y su vida es muy atareada, tal vez por esta ocasión no pudo ayudarte" contesto el viejo.

"Solo espero que este bien" dijo viendo hacia su kwami"Maribett


	2. Capítulo 2

Muchas gracias por su apoyo aunque seamos pocos es muy significativo, espero cumplir sus expectativas y mejorar en los siguientes capitulos.

Lamento no poder actualizar rápidamente, lo quería hacer pero de repente tuve proyectos y exámenes en dos semanas.

Perdonen las faltas de ortografía que tuve y el terminar tan de repente la historia. Mi movil falla espero no afecte su lectura.

Sin mas espera a leer~

"Sólo espero que este bien" dijo Marinette observando a su kwami entre sus manos

"En quien deberías pensar es en ti Ladybug, ve a descansar" contesto el anciano.

"Tiene razón maestro Fu, con permiso" se despidió con amabilidad la heroína para nuevamente transformarse y regresar a su hogar

XXX

Pocas horas habían pasado, desde que había hecho la patrulla nocturna y posteriormente descansar sus recientes heridas.

Se desperto temprano, pero no a causa de haber madrugado si no por el dolor provocado a una mala postura adquirida al moverse. De mala manera se levanto y fue a bañarse dejando dormir a kwami un poco mas.

Tuvo que cambiar su acostumbrada vestimenta a un sencillo vestido de cuello de tortuga para ocultar un moretón ajustado de la cintura y sin mangas teniendo que dejar visible su mano vendada derecha y suelto hasta medio muslo. Con unos cómodos botines justamente los que se había llevado el día anterior su conjunto de un tono mesclilla oscuro y sus tacones de color negro.

Sus cotidianas coletas las cambio por una sencilla cola alta.

Tanto su kwami como sus padres la halagaron su aspecto, estos ultimos creyéndose la excusa que les dio sobre sus vendajes.

Caminó a la escuela, le dio una galleta a Tikki para que esta tuviera toda su energía. Poco después ya se hallaba en el establecimiento escuchando la trágica historia de Ladybug de la boca de su amiga que estaba muy angustiada por las heridas de la heroína y le contaba como esta la conocía.

Minutos después llego Adrien quien se puso al corriente de la situación gracias a Alya ya que el día anterior había salido a una sesión de fotos y a ella penas la vio.

"Buenos días Marinette" le saludo Nino tomando su brazo con extrañeza "¿que te paso Mari?" pregunto el en vez de su mejor amiga y su ex amor platonico.

"Nada grave, gracias por preguntar Nino" agradeció con una sonrisa quitándole importancia. Nino la vio desconfiado, tenia ganas de llorar pero lo soporto con valentia.

"Por dios, ¿que te paso Mari?" pregunto preocupado apenas llego el pelirojo jalandola a su asiento.

"N-nada importante Nathaniel" articulo con esfuerzo por que este le había jalado fuertemente sin querer.

"Ladybug también se lastimo ayer ¿sabias?"comento el pelirojo inspeccionandola.

"Ladybug esto, Ladybug aquello, ¿acaso yo no tengo imporancia?¿por que a nadie de los que quiero les intereso?joder" quito su mano de este bruscamente haciendo que el vendaje se tiñera de rojo

"M-marinette" la tomo este con culpabilidad "siento haber comentado eso, tu me importas y mucho" admitió con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos "lamento haberte hecho sentir mal" dijo este abrazandola.

Se sintió la peor escoria, apenas ayer la estaba consolando de sus patéticos sentimientos y ¿ahora le respondía así?quiso llorar de su propia estupidez.

"La que debe sentirlo soy yo, perdóname Nathaniel, es solo que ni mi mejor amiga ni Adrien se interesaron en mis heridas, tan solo Nino y tu, gracias por hacerme sentir especial" dijo separándose de este para secar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosas orbes aguamarina.

"M-marinette, t-tu vendaje" señalo este con temor al ver el líquido carmesí ensuciar la blanca tela.

"Oh demonios" se levanto del asiento yendo al propio a sacar otra venda volviendo enseguida. Mientras Nathaniel sacaba unas toallas humedas.

"Que oportuno" dijo con una sonrisa la peliazul quitándose el objeto y agradeciendo cuando el chico le obsequio la toalla.

"Tengo cierta alergía, por ello debo limpiar muy seguido" se excuso con un sonrojo avergonzado tomando la mano de esta y limpiando con suavidad su mano.

Marinette se quedo viendo fijamente como este la trataba con mas delicadeza que habían utilizado alguna vez con ella. Tan centrado en su trabajo con un adorable rubor en sus mejillas casi irreal contrastando con el verde aqua de sus orbes.

"T-termine" dijo con orgullo sacandola de sus pensamientos, miro con asombro como ella mientras estaba fantaseando el la había vendado con éxito. Se reprendió por ser tan distraída y nuevamente se sintió pésima persona por haberle tratado mal.

"Gracias Nathaniel" dijo con una sonrisa"La maestra no tarda en llegar"

"¿C-crees que puedamos estar durante el descanso j-juntos?" pregunto el pelirojo antes de que esta se fuera.

"Seria un placer" dijo simplemente dirigiendose a su asiento.

Nathaniel sonrio antes de tomar un papel y bolígrafo y plasmar sus emociones y sentimientos con tinta.

XXX

Nuevamente estaban bajo aquel arbol conociendose como no lo habian hecho antes. Marinette encontraba interesante cada cosa que su amigo le contaba sobre las pinturas, los pinceles el papel y tintas. Cosas tan sencillaz pero en la boca de aquel chico resultaban fascinante. Se notaba el amor y pasion en cada uno de sus trabajos, la devoción y tiempo invertido en ello.

Nathaniel simplemente aparte de amor sentia admiración de Marinette y como no una gran diseñadora o quimica en algun futuro no muy lejano y por supuesto una excelente repostera. Con amor y un lazo muy unido a sus padres, amable y solidaria.

"Vaya que tienes mucho talento Nathaniel puedo incluso apostar a que serás el mejor artista que alguna vez conoceré " dijo con una bella sonrisa mirando las nubes.

Nathaniel solo pudo tartamudear un " **gracias** "mientras se estrujaba los dedos.

"Por cierto, ¿que le paso a tu brazo Marinette?se veía doloroso"pregunto con preocupacion.

"Me lastime ayer cuando mis padres me dejaron sola en la panaderia" invento rápidamente.

"Y ¿tu nuevo vestuario?"

"Hice este diseño yo misma, ¿no te gusta?"

"N-no es eso" compuso con nerviosismo "es solo que estoy acostumbrado a mirarte con tu ropa de siempre.

"Pues no soy la unica que hice un cambio" señalo discretamente sus nuevas ropas "sere una diseñadora y como tal debo experimentar con las telas. Además de que evita que me lastime la mano" dijo parandose al escuchar el timbre y ofreciendole la mano al pelirojo quien la acepto con un sonrojo usual en el.

XXX

Un nuevo akuma aparecía , por fortuna nuevamente ya estando en su hogar evitando que se saltara las clases.

La aspirante a diseñadora vio como en las noticias anunciaban el caos del akuma o mas bien (los) de nuevo eran un par.

Solo esperaba que en esa ocasión un gato decidiera hacerle compañia.

Se transformo esperando sentir dolor en sus heridas debido a su traje roto y ajustado mas en su lugar tenia otro diseño.

Este era de la parte superior igual a excepción de que las mangas llegaban a medio brazo descubriendo su herida dejandola libre, su traje llegaba hasta los muslos con un short ajustado dejando tambien libre su herida en la pierna junto con unas medias, estas ultimas junto con hombros y cuello de color negro dejando el resto de su acostumbrado tono de mariquita. Su cabello recojido en una cebolla dejando sus acostumbrados mechones con su fleco a la vista y sus largos listones color rojo adornandolo.

"¿Que demonios?" se pregunto en voz alta con desconcierto, cuando acabara con el mal del día le preguntaría a Tikki por que su acostumbrado traje habia cambiado.

-¿por que no hice un cambio desde antes?-se pregunto mentalmente, se supone que era una futura diseñadora y no habia cambiado su muy apretado e incómodo traje.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado, lo primordial era derrotar a esos akumas para que la tranquilidad volviera a París.

Con esa meta en mente lanzo su yo-yo lo mas lejos que pudo y se columpio hasta la escena.

XXX

Ladybug invoco el "Lucky Charm" haciendo que apareciera una pintura en aerosol, luego de cegar a las mellizas akumatizadas y gracias al cataclismo de su compañero sobre una de las estructuras lograron atraparlas imposibilitando sus movimientos para posteriormente quitarles sus diademas para el cabello y romperlas logrando así que saliera dos mariposas oscuras.

"Ya causaron mucho daño pequeños Akumas, ¡los tengo!" dijo atrapandolos en el aire encerrandolos en el yo-yo "bye bye mariposas" dicho esto ambos insectos ya purificados volaron hacia el cielo ante la mirada color hielo de la heroína "Miraculous Ladybug" finalizo aventando el aerosol hacia arriba para posteriormente arreglar todos los estragos causados por los villanos del día.

"Supe por otros medios que te lastimaron en el enfrentamiento anterior ya que peleaste contra dos akumas my lady" llamo su atención su compañero quien hizo una exagerada reverencia "lamento que la hayan lastimado por mi imprudencia"

"No te preocupes mínino, se que tienes una vida detras de esa máscara y es muy ocupada. Ya después me remplazarás pero por ahora es mi turno" se acerco a este abrazandolo con cariño "me alegra que estes bien"

"A mi tambien my lady" contesto con un sonrojo el rubio disfrutando el calido momento cuando los pendientes de la heroína sonaron con amenaza de límite de tiempo antes de su transformación.

"Nos vemos Chat" se despidio Ladybug desapareciendo al instante dejando al rubio con un suspiro reprimido.

"Nos vemos my lady" volvio a su acostumbrada emotividad volviendo a sus deberes de modelo.

XXX

Se sentía débil, tarde se habia dado cuenta que un enemigo habia conectado una cuchilla en esta ocasión a su brazo izquierdo.

"Últimamente me he vuelto mas torpe de lo normal. Seguro las demás Ladybug's no te daban tantos dolores de cabeza, ¿cierto Tikki?" dijo mientras se hacia un torniquete casero con una venda sin respuesta de su kwami.

"¡Sueltenme! ¿Acaso no saben quien soy? ¡Le dire a mi padre!" La heroína escucho de lejos a quien lograba identificar como Chloe.

Debido a su experiencia con la chica siguió su camino. Tal vez se estaba peleando tal vez con unas chicas ya que era el género al que mas molestaba.

"Mucho mejor si eres la hija del alcalde. Haber si eres tan caprichosa cuando caigas"

"P-por favor devuelveme mi ropa prometo no decirle a nadie, sueltenme"

"¿Para que? Nosotros te convertiremos en mujer" luego de eso se escucho una risa.

Mas rápido que nunca llego al lugar donde dos hombres tenían acorralada a su compañera por frente y detras manoseandola y con su ropa tirada a un lado

Las braguetas hacia abajo demostraban el inhumano acto que planeaban hacer contra la rubia. Su sangre hervía al ver las gruesas lágrimas oscuras del rímel corrido de sus ojos.

"Solo lo dire una vez, sueltenla, si mueven un asqueroso dedo de nuevo en su cuerpo, juro no tener piedad" advirtió con el seño fruncido y su mirada fria como el color hielo de sus ojos.

Sin embargo estos con claros signos de alcohol recorriendo sus venas solo rieron y volvieron a manosear a la hija del alcalde.

Corrió hacia ellos agitando duramente su yo-yo. Le dio un duro golpe a ambos en sus cabezas pero no lo suficiente fuerte oara demayarlos.

Una punzada le llego directamente hacia su pierna derecha la cual su herida se habia abierto de nuevo.

Se levantó rápidamente pero no lo suficiente para que uno le diera un golpe en el estómago sacandole el aire y otro en la pierna haciendole sangrar.

"¡Dejenla! Chloe agarro su olvidado bolso y se lo avento a la espalda de uno sin embargo solo sirvió para que este le diera un golpe en su bonito y bronceado rostro.

"¡Ladybug!" grito cuando este la ahoracaba mientras nuevamente la manoseaba.

La heroína se quito al chico que la aprisionaba tratando de buscar su cierre desmayandolo de un golpe en la quijada. Cuando su comice se dio cuenta era tarde pues conecto su puño contra su rostro dejandolo en la inconciencia al igual que su compañero.

"L-lucky charm" invoco con la poca magia que tenía revelando su identidad pero dandole a cambio una manta.

La rubia le miro en shock mientras se acercaba y con miedo también. Quiso hablar pero cuando hiba a abrir los labios esta se lanzo a ella llorando fuertemente.

Solo pudo acariciar su cabello enredado y maloliente a alcohol pero igual de rubio como el sol. La separo a regañadientes de ella y la tapó para posteriormente ayudarla a vestirse ya que estaba aun asustada y temblorosa por lo que le hiban a hacer.

Tomo una galleta con su magullada mano. Observo a Tikki quien estaba exhausta y le pidio disculpas con la mirada, la kwami solo asintio con aprobación mientras tomaba la comida y se preparaba para reunir fuerzas para su portadora.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos mas en esa posición, con la rubia en sus brazos los cuales clamaban atención médica, mas los ignoró, sin embargo debía llevar a Chloe a descansar de esa agobiadora noche.

La chica ya estaba cambiada aunque aferraba la manta como medida de protección.

Ella por su parte al ver que las lagrimas se habían agotado del rostro de su compañera tomo unas toallas del paquete que le habia obsequiado Nathaniel para sus heridas. Sonrio instantáneamente ante el recuerdo del pelirojo con su usual sonrojo más se arrepintió al ver que el solo hecho de sonreír le dolía. Volviendo a su labor dejo al natural la cara de esta al limpiar con delicadeza sus pómulos mientras soltaba un suspiro agotador.

"Chloe es necesario que descanses y deje en la estación de policía a estos bastardos. Necesitas cooperar conmigo" le animo la peliazul recibiendo un nervioso asentimiento de la rubia.

Marinette viró su mirada hacia su kwi quien revoloteo asu alrededor con energía, con el pensamiento de que ojalá ella tuviera dicha hiperactividad.

"¿q-que es eso?" hablo por primera vez señalando la criatura.

"Ya habra tiempo para explicar, ahora te llevare a mi hogar para que descanses. Solo por hoy" le sonrio a esta haciendo que emitiera una genuina sonrisa en señal de estar de acuerdo.

"Tikki, transformame" pronunció aquellas palabras que hicieron que su kwami se instalara en sus aretes dandole al instante mas vitalidad y fuerza para lo que hiba a hacer.

Invocando nuevamente el Lucky Charm este le dio unas esposas junto con una soga con la cual amarró a los culpables y los esposó a una tubería imposibilitando su escape.

Miro a su amiga que le veía con sus bellos ojos azules impactados.

"Necesito acostumbrarme" se excusó yendo a su lado y abrazandola.

La agarró por la cintura yendo directamente hacia la estación de policía donde el padre de Sabrina les miro con asombro corriendo hacia ellas.

Paso aproximadamente una hora luego de que Chloe llenara un documento con los hechos. Teniendo la aprobación del departamento y testimonio de la heroína a quien no dudaron en confiar.

Mientras se terminaban los ultimos detalles Ladybug fue hacia aquellos que habían querido violar a su amiga encontrandolos concientes pero demasiado torpes para sostenerse por si mismos.

Rompió la tubería asegurandose de que no fuera de importancia para el edificio y los jaló con la soga nuevamente hacía la estación donde estos declararon los hechos en su estado de ebriedad y verdad.

Chloe hizo otra carta donde le avisaba a su padre que dormiría en casa de Marinette. Ladybug se la dio al sirviente personal de la rubia quien agradecio a la heroína por el aviso. Posteriormente tomo nuevamente a su amiga y la llevo hacia su hogar entrando por su ventana y dejandola en su dormitorio.

" puedes bañarte por allá" señalo otro cuarto mientras le daba otro conjunto holgado para que se cambiara y desasía su transformación para ponerse un gran suéter para cubir sus heridas y evitar preguntas de sus padres.

"¿A donde vas?" Pregunto asustada y autoritaria

"Haré algo de cenar. Estoy hambrienta y seguro no has probado bocado ¿cierto?"

La rubia solo asintió con vergüenza

"¿Algo en especial? Se cocinar bien" sonrio con cansancio la Dupain Cheng.

"Lo que sea está bien. Que se joda la dieta" carcajeó Chloe mientras se dirigía al baño.

Marinette solo asintió antes de ir a la cocina para preparar unos roles de canela con té caliente. Su dúo favorito.

Al subir Chloe estaba solo en la agua termal personalizada. La dejo mientras le avisaba que tomaría un baño en la regadera con cubeta.

"Tu baño es raro" opino esta con un sonrojo evitando verla mientras ella se enjuagaba con la regadera de mano.

"Es un baño tradicional chino. Aunque un poco mas moderno" contestó mientras se secaba poniendose sus prendas. Chloe la imitó pero con mas timidez.

Salieron y se sentaron en la cama redonda de Marinette quien le dio un cepillo a estapara que se desenredara el cabello mientras hacia lo mismo y paso los alimentos para saciar su apetito.

"No se que decir" dijo Chloe terminando su trabajo.

"No es necesario" dijo Marinette con una sonrisa "debe ser duro lo que pasate y cuentas conmigo si quieres platicar de ello"


	3. Capítulo 3

He aquí el capítulo 3, realmente no tuve mucha inspiración espero no decepcionarlos uwu

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía;3

Sin mas a leer~

"A decir verdad no quiero hablar de eso" dijo afectada la rubia con sus manos temblando "pero acerca de tu identidad..." fue cortada por Marinette quien solo levanto su dedo.

"Soy Ladybug alrededor de casi 3 años. Sin embargo no se la identidad de mi compañero por que resultaría un peligro para ambos, cada vez que desaparezco en clases misteriosamente es por que debo combatir a los Akumas que rondan por París. Tikki ven hacia acá por favor" pidió haciendo que la criatura se posara en sus manos.

"Mucho gusto soy Tikki" saludo la kwami extendiendo su pequeño brazo. La rubia solo le devolvió el saludo con el meñique "Soy la kwami de Marinette y la convierto en Ladybug otorgandole sus poderes. Sin embargo ella ya puede utilizar la fuerza y destreza sin necesidad de ser su contraparte"

"Entonces... ¿por que no destacas en deportes?"pregunto confundida Chloe

"Nunca me gustó ser el centro de atención además de que levantaría sospechas de mi repentina habilidad" sonrio la azabache para luego ponerse seria "Chloe ahora que sabes mi identidad puede ser riesgoso para ti ya que Hawk Moth quiere atacar a las personas que me hacen vulnerable es decir que me importan" hizo una pausa viendo la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos zafiro de la chica "es por eso que nadie mas debe saber que soy Ladybug sin mi autorización ¿lo entiendes?"

"Lo entiendo" asintió con seguridad para luego que un pequeño sonrojo se pintará en su bronceada piel "es decir... ¿yo te importo? a pesar de como te trate o ¿solo es un deber?"pregunto confundida

"Ya lo pasado pasado. Chloe yo soy igual de insoportable que tu en ocasiones y tener una vida de "lujo y comodidades" como la tuya puede tener desventajas como el incidente de hace unas horas. Yo te estimó Chloe y no solo es por mi deber como heroína si no como amiga" finalizó extendiendo su mano para estrecharla en su dirección.

Después de mucho años Chloe volvio a sonreír naturalmente. A pesar de su aspecto demacrado su sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga frente a ella.

"G-gracias Marinette ¿o debo decir Ladybug?como sea gracias me salvaste muchas veces a pesar de mis tratos hacia ti. Perdóname" sollozó nuevamente.

"No tienes nada que agradecer y soy simplemente Marinette. Mas debo pedirte que no hagas mas akumas por tu actitud ¿vale?"

La otra solo asintió.

"Bien es hora de dormir. Mañana tenemos escuela aunque entenderé si no quieres ir" sugirió

"Al contrario quiero olvidar este horrible suceso y demostrar mi lado bueno y honesto" dijo acostandose bajo las sabanas Chloe

"Muy bien, entonces hasta mañana" imitó su acción la morena.

"Buenas noches panadera"

"Buenas noches oxigenada"

Luego de unas risas extra, ambas quedaron a merced de Morfeo.

0-0-0-0-0

Un nuevo día empezaba y a pesar de sus moretones, rasguños y cortes Marinette sonrio somnolienta. Había logrado levantarse temprano, se dio una ducha y se cambio, desperto a Chloe quien fue directamente al baño a despertarse mientras ella hacia el desayuno.

Luego de que ambas comieran y hablaran largo y tendido con sus padres tomaron dirección hacia el instituto.

Se sonrieron por última vez antes de que tomarán diferentes direcciones sacando sonrisas de los demás al tener un ambiente de paz.

La peliazul suspiro con desgano. Tenía frente a ella a su ex-amor platónico y a su "mejor amiga" alabando como siempre a Ladybug, Nino por su parte escuchaba música con sus característicos audífonos.

"Buenos días Marinette" le saludo alguien a su espalda, una bella sonrisa adornó su rostro al voltearse y ver al creador de esa voz.

"Buenos días Nathaniel" contestó yendo junto a el y quedandose como su compañía por el resto de las clases donde una sonrisa, buen humor y una chispa de esperanza no dejaba pelirojo.

0-0-0-0-0

-Vamos Nathaniel tu puedes hacerlo- se animaba mentalmente el chico mientras nervioso movía su lápiz con insistencia pues sus ojos y pensamientos estaban puestos en su "amiga" aún lado.

El timbre sonó dando terminadas las clases. El pelirrojo vio con terror como _ella_ se alejaba.

"¡M-ma-marinette!" le llamo tomando delicamente su brazo recibiendo un gruñido doloroso y una tensión instantánea en su extremidad.

"¿Que te pa-paso?" pregunto con preocupación quitando la prenda y viendo la apenas curada herida del día anterior.

Este frunció el seño algo muy inusual en el mientras una línea recta formaba sus labios. Marinette solo vio con sorpresa y los ojos vidriosos por el dolor a su amigo.

Nathaniel la sento muy junto a el mientras se dedicaba a limpiar y vendar adecuadamente la zona afectada con seriedad. La peliazul solo estaba en silencio junto a el con tristeza desbordando de sus orbes.

Cuando hubo acabado el pelirojo Marinette quiso preguntar la razón de su enojo, intuía que era debido a su torpeza sin embargo lo que haría después el chico la tomo por sorpresa.

Nathaniel unió sus labios contra sus dedos lastimados tomandolos con delicadeza junto con su brazo. Podía sentir el calor emanar de su aliento golpear en su piel dañada mientras un sonrojo escandaloso se pintaba en su rostro.

"Ten mas cuidado para la próxima" le advirtió este mirándola con preocupación y anheló más ella solo capto el primer sentimiento.

"S-si" contestó con extrañeza ¿desde cuando tartamudeaba? ¿cuando se habian invertido los papeles?

"B-bueno" nuevamente el Nathaniel de siempre habia vuelto "yo te quería decir algo importante"

"¿que pasa?"

"E-es solo que no tenemos ninguna tarea y proyecto así que podrías ir conmigo a la inauguración de la feria? Di-dicen que se-sera genial y hay muchos juegos y... y" Marinette se acercó posando un dedo en los labios del pelirojo - _tan suaves-_ la retiro rápidamente al tener dicho pensamiento.

"Nathaniel, me encantaría" sonrio con ternura al chico tomate para luego tomar sus cosas "¿a que hora?"

"A-alas 7:00 ¿t-te vo-voy a buscar?"

"Claro. Nos vemos Nathaniel" se despidió para salir del lugar con un calido e indescriptible sentimiento en el pecho.

0-0-0-0-0

Luego de que la chica se hubiese ido. Unos ojos esmeraldas felinos se acercaron con enojo hacia el pelirojo.

Nathaniel terminaba de guardar sus útiles cuando noto la presencia de su compañero.

"No te servirá de nada"

"¿Disculpa?"pregunto confundido el tomate.

"Lo que oíste, solo eres un sustituto. Un reemplazo, no podrás opacar mi lugar en su mente y corazón, entiendelo" dijo con superioridad el rubio.

"No veo el por que me dices estas cosas¿cuando te he tratado como la basura que eres?" respondió Nathaniel.

"Oh la verdad es que ninguna pero cuando algo es mío, no me lo quitan fácilmente"

"¿Algo? Estamos hablando de Marinette. Una persona maravillosa muy opuesta a ti. Si estas interesado en otra persona no se el porqué darle falsas ilusiones o ¿quieres tenerla de reserva si Ladybug te rechaza?" atacó enojado el pelirojo.

"Ella no lo haría "

"Pues bien por ti modelo de quinta pero si sucede a quien tendra Marinette no será a ti. Tenlo por seguro"

"¿Es una amenaza?"dijo sarcástico Adrien

"Es un hecho" lo empujó con enojo el artista tomando su mochila y saliendo del lugar. Recibiendo una mirada de furia contenida de un obsesivo Agreste.

0-0-0-0-0

El resto del día paso sin complicaciones. Marinette vio con anhelo el vestido que había hecho para el día que llegara a salir con Adrien, sin embargo hoy iría con su amigo Nathaniel.

Al ver su reflejo con una esplendida belleza que no noto miro a una mujer después de años con dignidad, fuerza, valor y seguridad. No, no veía a Ladybug ni a Marinette, se veía a sí misma, a la fusión de ambas identidades como civil y heroína.

"Tu mente esta tranquila y siento que realmente estas valorandote" le hablo su kwami posandose en su hombro descubierto.

"Es solo que ahora no me veo como una niña sino como una mujer con mucha curiosidad y ganas de aprender. Decepcionandose al ver que hace unos meses estaba locamente flechada por un chico sin notar a mi alrededor. Hasta que alguien me hizo ver las cosas pequeñas de la vida"

"Nathaniel" contestó con seguridad la criatura

"Es un gran amigo ¿no?" contestó con un sonrojo la peliazul mientras se hiba a bañar

"Yo creo que para el, eres mas que una amiga" pronunció Tikki con voz baja para después comer una galleta tranquilamente.

Luego de alrededor de 20 minutos Marinette salio con una toalla para su cuerpo y cabello, mientras se ponía su vestido miro su reflejo para despues rizar sus pestañas y colocarse un poco de rimel.

Así mismo se peino el cabello delicadamente y coloco unas bellas botas 3/4 de cuero con su vestido de mezclilla hasta el codo y corte en "V"

Una vez terminado su trabajo miro la hora, aun faltaban 30 minutos para que llegara Nathaniel, inspeccionó su cuarto en ese periodo de tiempo y su vista quedo clavada en aquellas fotos de revistas de Adrien e incluso su calendario.

Se levantó y con cuidado empezo quitar todas haciendo una gran bola de papel del mismo y tirandolos al cesto de basura del cual quedo hasta el fondo.

A momento de haber terminado sonó el timbre

-¿tanto tiempo paso?- se pregunto la confundida pero alegre peliazul.

Bajo con rapidez y agilidad las escaleras dando un gran salto. Tenía mas flexibilidad y fuerza debido a su costumbre por ser Ladybug había adoptado todas sus ventajas siendo incluso civil.

"Nathaniel, hola" lo saludo mirando hacia arriba por su estatura en cuanto habia abierto la puerta.

"M-marinette, buenas t-tardes" se trabó como de costumbre mirandola de pies a cabeza con el sencillo y bello atuendo que la chica portaba "te ve-ves hermosa, e-es de-decir t-toma" extendió unas rosas rojas escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

Marinette solo parpadeó repetidas veces con un sonrojo cubriendo su cara. Rápidamente volteo de lado para que su amigo no lo notara.

"Muchas gracias Nathaniel ¿Quieres pasar? en lo que las pongo en agua" pregunto aun de lado.

El pelirrojo notó el sonrojo reinante en el rostro de su musa, sonrio sabiendo que habia hecho bien el traerle un obsequio "me encantaría" pronunció por fin el chico entrando a la morada.

"Me disculpas, ire a ponerlas en un florero" se compuso nuevamente la peliazul con una sonrisa

"Está bien, aqui te espero"

Luego de que la chica se fuera Nathaniel miro alrededor notando que por un estante estaba la familia de marinette esta con aproximadamente 11 años con el cabello hasta el codo junto a otra niña con facciones casi iguales solo que la piel mas oscura y un gracioso mechon de cabello con forma de corazon en su cabeza. Ambas con el cabello suelto y un vestido de mariquita casi plano. Las diferenció gracias a sus collares con las iniciales de lo que suponía podrían ser sus nombres, junto con sus padres, Tom y Sabine sino mal recordaba.

"Siento la tardanza, podemos irnos" le saco de su ensoñación su _amiga_ llamando su atención.

Nathaniel como buen caballero asintio y noto que llevaba el mismo collar de la foto con su inicial pero no comento nada ya después hablaría con su musa. Abrió la puerta y la dejo salir primero cerrandola después.

Con un sonrojo y una sonrisa apenada le ofreció su brazo para que lo sostuviera, Marinette por su parte río con delicadeza tapándose con sus dedos su sonrisa y sonrojo creciente mientras envolvía su mano el el brazo de su acompañante caminado cual pareja de tímidos adolescentes de amores reprimidos.

0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado unas horas desde la salida de la casa de la chica. Se habían subido a juegos extremos y con gran velocidad, a pesar de que Nathaniel complacia a su acompañante no dejandola sola en dichas atracciones, la verdad es que el le temía a las alturas

Marinette noto que algo no andaba bien con el chico al verlo temblando lo tomo de la mano y lo sento en la banca mas cercana que encontro, para su fortuna la mas lejana.

"¿sucede algo? ¿estas bien?" pregunto con preocupación

"N-no es nada e-es solo que est-estoy un poco c-cansado'"

"No tienes por que mentirme" tomo el rostro de este entre sus manos viendolo con un poco de disgusto "si me hubieras dicho desde el principio que temías a las alturas no te habría obligado a subirte a esas atracciones" dijo con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

"Pe-pero n-no te hubieras diver-divertido, pre-prefiero sufrir con t-tal de ver-verte sonreir" soltó con naturalidad pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error "di-digo que tu risa es l-linda... ¡NO! ¡que tu eres Bella d-digo si!"

Un silencio de unos segundos se hizo presente mientras este había quedado con la boca abierta y un sonrojo del color que rivalizaba con su cabello.

"Eres tan tierno Nath" rio delicadamente "no me hubiera importado no subirme, ya que con tu compañía es mas que suficiente " admitio con un sonrojo creciente

Sin previo aviso un carro venía directo hacia ellos, al parecer había sido aventado con gran fuerza ya que hiba a una velocidad fuera de lo común.

Gracias a sus reflejos se acercó rápidamente hacia Nathaniel que se desconcerto por su actitud.

"¡Cuidado!"grito abrazandolo y empujandolo fuertemente hasta que rodaron varios metros, justo cuando paso el auto estampandose donde anteriormente estaban.

Una persona levito algo inusual con un traje poco atractivo pero muy llamativo, en seguida Marinette supo de que se trataba.

"Un akuma" pronunció dandole la mano a su acompañante e instintivamente tomando su característica pose de pelea.

"Marinette ¿e-estas bien?"pregunto Nathaniel tomandola de los hombros, en seguida volvió a la realidad.

"Debes esconderte" hablo con autoridad encontrando el espacio perfecto para una persona.

"No, debemos" hablo Nathaniel buscando otro lugar.

"No hay tiempo" tomo su rostro entre sus manos "encontrare otro lugar donde protegerme, no te preocupes en cuanto termine esto vendre por ti" le dio un casto beso en su cabello pelirojo antes de encerrarlo para que nada le lastimara.

Ya que toda la gente había entrado a un refugio común, se escondió entre los arbustos para transformarse con rapidez.

El akuma se trataba de un payaso que había hecho mal su truco y se burlaron de el por lo cual se volvió mas terrorífico convirtiendose en una especie de monstruo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, su trauma de niña eran los payasos desde que había leído un reporte de uno que estaba involucrado en un asesinato.

Con valentía se lanzo a el iniciando una acalorada pelea que gano en poco tiempo pero que no la exento de una herida en su mejilla.

Invocó el lucky charm apareciendo un globo el cual al saber la técnica que tenía que emplear lo exploto distrayendo al payaso lo suficiente para quitar la nariz falsa que tenía y romperla.

Una mariposa oscura salió de esta "ya no harás mas daño pequeño akuma" dijo mientras daba vueltas a su yo-yo "te tengo" pronuncio en cuanto atrapo al insecto para despues purificarlo "bye bye mariposita" solto al ser que se perdio en el cielo.

"Miraculous Ladybug" lanzo lo que quedo del globo al cielo el cual invocó la magia propia que arreglo todos los daños y después de unos segundos desapareció su transformación.

"Eso estuvo cerca Tikki" dijo dandole una galleta a su kwami la cual la comió disfrutandola.

"Como es eso de que en cuanto termine esto vendre por ti" la criatura la miró con sospecha y una sonrisa.

Marinette frunció el seño mientras un sonrojo se hacia presente para luego ir directamente con Nathaniel y liberarlo.

"¿Estas bien?"pregunto con preocupación mientras lo examinaba con la mirada.

"Estas herida" contesto el mientras sacaba una servilleta limpiando su mejilla.

"Gracias" pronuncio mientras ambos se quedaron segundos mirandose, aunque para el pelirojo fueron horas.

"¿Escuchas eso?" pregunto recibiendo una negativa del pelirojo.

Se paro rápidamente mientras hiba directamente hacia aquella vocecita, mientras su acompañante la seguía con desconcierto.

"¡ayuda!" gritaron debajo de un auto.

"Por dios es un niño" exclamo con sorpresa el pelirojo

"No te preocupes te sacaremos de allí" hablo Marinette recibiendo un "si" apenas audible del niño.

"Nathaniel" llamo la atención de este mientras se encontraba viendo debajo del auto "sacalo en cuanto cargue el carro"

"Yo debería hacer eso" opino este con preocupación

"Confía en mi y hazlo" pidio Marinette

Este solo asintió mientrasa peliazul cargaba en efecto el auto lo suficiente para que el chico salvara al niño.

Marinette dejo caer nuevamente el auto para segundos después recibir al niño que lloraba y agradecía a la chica con un pelirojo viendola con admiración y ternura.

Vaya cita-


	4. 4

Notas de la autora:

Realmente lamento toda la espera que hice pasar por la ausencia de actualización, tuve poca inspiración por mas que la busque y lamento si no cumplo con las expectativas con el avance de la historia, sin embargo al llevar poco escribiendo es posible que tenga este tipo de fallos y aunque no trato de justificarme solo pido paciencia por ello.

Gracias por el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia, por sus comentarios y favoritos incluidos.

Sin mas que agregar, a leer~

El infante reía al escuchar las anécdotas de Nathaniel mientras estaba en los brazos de Marinette.

Este tenía unos sueves ojos azules con un cabello tan rojizo como el de una granada. Inconsientemente parecía la fusión entre ella y su acompañante.

Al tener dicho pensamiento se sonrojo mientras se golpeaba mentalmente. Ese día estaba mas tonta de lo normal.

"Son ellos" apunto el niño hacía sus padres. La ironía se hizo presente en la mente de Nathaniel al observar que el padre era peliazul con ojos azules mientras que la madre de un color pelirojo oscuro con ojos verdes que estaban llenos de preocupación al igual que el de su pareja la cual la abrazaba.

-Como una versión de nosotros adulta y con características contrarias- pensó, mas también se avergonzó al imaginar una vida junto a su musa y un posible retoño.

"Disculpen ¿son los padres de John?" pregunto Marinette llamando la atención de los adultos a los cuales se les ilumino la cara al ver al niño.

"¡Mami, Papi!" el pelirojo menor salto de sus brazos hacia los de sus progenitores quienes lo abrazaron con fuerza y amor.

"Gracias por haber encontrado a nuestro hijo" dijo el padre con una sonrisa

"Ellos me sacaron debajo de un auto. Ella es muy fuerte ¡cargo el carro!" dijo este con euforia moviendo los brazos simulando la acción.

"En ese caso gracias por salvar a nuestro pequeño. Soy Nathalia y el es mi esposo Mario" se presentó la madre estrechando sus manos con el niño aun en sus brazos.

"Mucho gusto señora. Mi nombre es Marinette y el es Nathaniel" mencionó al chico el cual saludo con cortesía.

"Bueno no les quitamos mas su tiempo. Gracias por haber ayudado a nuestro hijo y que sigan juntos mucho tiempo" se despidió el padre con su mujer y niño en brazos.

-N-nosotros n-no- pensaron ambos mas no mencionaron palabra alguna. Sus gestos y colores en el rostro los delataban mas de lo que querían.

La campanada de una iglesia cercana los hizo salir de su trance. Ambos tenían escuela mañana y ya habían probado todos los juegos y la función de cine.

"Creo que es mejor irnos" dijo Marinette para el disgusto del artista, si por el fuera se quedaría viendo los bellos ojos cual hielo de su musa.

"Te llevaré a casa" contesto el pelirojo con aceptación mientras como por la tarde ofrecio su brazo para que lo tomara.

Marinette hiba a aceptar su gesto cuando una corriente se hizo presente haciendo que temblara por el frio de la misma.

Nathaniel como buen caballero y como excusa para tocar su piel se quito su chaqueta mientras rozaba sus dedos por los hombros descubiertos de su amada.

"Gracias" dijo con un sonrojo. No sabía si por el frio o por el acto de amabilidad de el.

Durante el trayecto ambos conversaron cual pareja de enamorados adentrandose en los intereses del otro. Una por curiosidad y el otro por ganas de saber mas de la chica.

Cualquiera que los viera facilmente los podría confundir como un noviazgo común, mas ellos lo único que esperaban es que el hogar de la Dupain estuviera aun muy lejos

Se retrasaron mas de lo normal en llegar a la casa de la chica, sin embargo el momento se hizo evidente y terminaron en su destino.

"Bueno creo que aquí termino" pronuncio el pelirojo

"Si, yo realmente me la pase genial, gracias por la velada Nathaniel, en cuanto a tu chamarra te la devolveré mañana mismo ya que quisiera lavarla" dijo agradecida marinette

"Esta bien" acepto el chico

"En su lugar te prestare uno de mis diseños para chicos, tal vez sean de tu talla, hace frio y no quisiera que te resfriaras" propuso la peliazul

"M-me parece per-perfecto"

"Ahora vuelvo, si gustas puedes pasar" invito

"T-te es-esperare, tranquila"

Ante su respuesta Marinette asintió mientras subía rapidamente las escaleras y tomó una de las chamarras masculinas que poseía para después bajar con destreza llegando a penas en segundos.

"Eso f-fue rapido" rio el pelirojo

"Si bueno, no quería hacerte esperar" dijo volteando la chica de lado "nos vemos Nathaniel, ve con cuidado y de nuevo gracias por la salida, espero se repita" sonrio Marinette para después introducirse a su hogar dejando a un pelirojo con un sonrojo y esperanza creciente en su pecho.

"Nos vemos, mi musa" pronuncio al aire para retirarse.

0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado varios minutos en los que Nathaniel caminaba hacia su casa, Marinette con preocupación lo seguía de cerca además de que era su guardia temía por la seguridad de su amigo desde lo que le paso a Chloe.

No dudaba de su capacidad de lucha o fuerza, pero si lo llegaban a tomar en número mas alto era obvio que no tendría oportunidad.

Alejo esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, temiendo que la poseyera un akuma eso si sería desastroso.

Le miro entrar a un modesto edificio, no muy llamativo pero de buena calidad, a través de las ventanas pudo observarle saludar a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla.

No supo de que hablaban pero el pelirrojo se expresaba con alegria y un tierno sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas mientras rascaba nerviosamente su nuca, al acabar el "relato" su madre le picaba las costillas con diversión y su padre palmeaba con orgullo y fuerza la espalda de su hijo.

La escena era conmovedora, le alegraba que su amigo fuera tan querido por su familia, ante esto instantáneamente llegó a su cabeza la situación por la que pasaba Adrien, la verdad es que aun distantes tenía sentimientos por él aflorando su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos tratando de disipar dichos pensamientos aunque con una idea en mente,resolveria el asunto y salvaría su amistad con Adrien.

Aun con interés fijó la mirada en el pelirojo el cual con entusiasmo subia a su habitación se veía tan...libre, no como cuando pasaba tenso a su lado, se preguntó si tenía algun grano o algo que hacia que se incómodara ante su presencia.

Río ante lo absurdo de su pensamiento, su amigo era demasíado bueno y caballeroso como para preocuparse por una pequeñez así.

Se columpio con su yo-yo hacia otro edificio para tener mejor vista del pelirojo e inspeccionar el área.

Su mirada se enfocó hacia un punto específico donde se escuchaban gritos de auxilio y con rapidez se dirigió al lugar no percatandose de la mirada preocupada del pelirojo hacia su persona y la situación en la que estaba una madre con su hijo que lloraba a mares.

Se encontraban tres personas armadas una con una navaja y las otras dos con pistolas de mano. Analizó desde la distancia la situación, se impulso a si misma y se dio valor antes de atacar a los maleantes quitándoles las armas de un golpe y tirandolos en el proceso.

Mientras los atacantes se recuperaban de su caída le indicó a la madre que se escondiera cerca de un contenedor de basura, la mujer le hizo caso y abrazo a su bebe protegiéndolo de todo peligro.

Ladybug con su yo-yo lucho ferozmente dando golpes apenas se presentaba la oportunidad, los maleantes sabían luchar, sin embargo ella enfrentaba akumas diariamente, unos asaltantes no presentarían tanto problema.

Justo cuando los derribo por completo, con su yo-yo los aprisionó y dejo las armas fuera de su alcance. Su mirada fue a parar hacia la madre que aun tenía su mirada baja y protegía con su cuerpo a su bebe en brazos mientras le daba calor.

"Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?" se preocupo al ver las lagrimas bajar de las mejillas de esta las cuales se incrementaron al ver su rostro

"Gracias" le abrazo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, para después separarse y acariciar tiernamente su rostro.

"Eres mucho mas pequeña que yo y aún así expusiste tu vida por mi y por mi bebe, gracias Ladybug" dijo secandose las lagrimas.

"Es un placer servirle a los demás" contestó con honestidad "¿quiere que le escolte a su hogar?" preguntó con preocupación.

"No sera necesario" negó haciendo un gesto con su cabeza "mi casa se encuentra por allá" señaló la construcción cerca de unos edificios vigilados "quise dar un paseo nocturno, pero no fue buena idea" se avergonzó con un lindo sonrojo.

"Le recomendaría no hacerlo de nuevo, no por lo menos en lugares no tan concurridos o por la noche, ¿esta segura de que estara bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes, anda ve a descansar, seguro mañana tienes escuela" dijo la mujer palmeando su cabello

"Es cierto" aceptó Ladybug razonando sus horas de descanso "que pase el resto de la noche bien, madame" reverenció con cortesía.

La mujer solo sonrió con agradecimiento antes de despedirse con la mano y desaparecer de la vista de la heroína.

Unos segundo antes de que volteara justo donde Nathaniel la observaba, este pudo eso ocultarse para luego admirarla discretamente.

Justo a unas calles se encontraba una comisaría por lo cual avergonzados de dejarle todo el trabajo, los policías agradecieron su intervención y encerraron a los maleantes una vez entregadas las pruebas.

0-0-0-0-0

Nathaniel quien no había cambiado de posición observo como Ladybug regresaba al lugar tambaleandose un poco. La llamo con un chiflido aunque a ciencia cierta no sabia de donde había sacado la valentía para hacerlo.

La heroína le miro y le pareció ver una sonrisa ¿lo conocería acaso? Sería muy poco probable que el frecuentara justamente a la mujer mas admirada de París y llegado el caso ¿por que el?

No tardo mucho para que esta llegara y se sentara al borde de su ventana asustandolo por su pronta aparición y como resultado haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

"Nathaniel ¿estas bien?" preguntaron sus padres por debajo seguramente oyendo el impacto

La chica enfundada en el atuendo rojo le miró, aunque no sabía que clase de sentimientos afloraban en aquellos ojos color azul como el hielo, aquellos que se le hacían tan cercanos, tan familiares.

"Siento haberte asustado y entrado a tu cuarto sin permiso" dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que apenas se notaba por su antifaz del mismo tono

"No se preocupe Ladybug, yo estoy bien es solo que me s-sorprendí" contestó rascando su nuca con nerviosismo, ¡¿como era posible que fuera tan torpe frente a la mismísima heroína de París?!

"Nathaniel ¿estas bien?" volvió a llamar su madre desde abajo

"Si madre, l-lo siento, bue-buenas noches" hablo fuertemente para que le escuchara

"Buenas noches" contestó su madre para que después de oyera una puerta cerrarse.

"Lamento haberte causado problemas" rompió el silencio la chica

"N-no hay problema, no podía dormir de igual manera" mintió

"Será por qué ¿un chico se paso viendo la pelea de Ladybug contra los asaltantes?" preguntó con diversión

"¿Como lo supiste?" acaso ella ¿podía leer mentes?

"Primero me lo acabas de confirmar, segundo eras muy obvio al mover los puños simulando golpearlos y tercero cuando volteé hacía este lugar un mechón pelirojo de veía a distancia, tu color característico" dijo sonriendo

"La-lamento no ha-haber pedido a-ayuda" contestó bajando la mirada

"Hey, solo ocupo ayuda cuando me enfrentó contra los akumas y mi querido compañero no me ha fallado mas que en estas recientes ocasiones, fue bueno que no te intervinieras pues era peligroso que no tuvieras con que defenderte ante tales armas, se que eres fuerte pero eso es peligroso, aun así gracias por apoyarme a distancia" levantó su rostro con sus dedos enfundados en los guantes negros acompañando su traje.

Nathaniel sonrió al escuchar su palabras, el aún no siendolo, la heroína, aquella que luchaba con personas peligrosas y monstruos le consideraba fuerte e incluso le daba las gracias por darle animos, ella era una persona sorprendente.

La sonrisa de Ladybug se desvaneció al sentir una punzada en su muñeca, volteando con rapidez se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que su traje de encontraba rasgado de la muñeca casi hasta el codo donde tenía una herida profunda en la misma

"Demonios, no salí del todo ilesa" río con nerviosismo tapandose la herida de la mirada asustada del pelirojo.

"Iré a traer unas vendas, algodón y alcohol, vuelvo en un momento" avisó recuperando su postura recibiendo una respuesta afirmtiva de la peliazul

Pasados unos minutos el chico volvió con los artículos antes mencionados para después curar lentamente y con dedicación a la heroína.

"Eres muy bueno en esto, ¿te interesa la medicina?" pregunto tocando superficialmente su curación.

"Mi abuelo es médico y me ha enseñado algunos trucos, sin embargo eso no es lo que me apasiona" contestó con sencillez guardando los objetos de curación.

"Eres un artista" murmuro la heroína

"Honestamente no me puedo considerar como tal pero... ¿como sabes que soy un artista?"

"Pues" la chica observó a su alrededor percatandose de varios cuadros con una cosa en común, su retrato en el papel. Pero entre todos había uno que destacaba por su tamaño y la protección que evitaba ver su contenido "esa pintura es muy fresca" señaló uno de los retratos de ella misma en la cual se veía atendiendo en la panadería.

"Hoy mismo la terminé, siempre la veo esforzandose para dar lo mejor de sí, ayudando a sus padres en aquella panadería de la cual su olor a vainilla se impregna en su ropa, ella es realmente muy trabajadora" hablo mas para así mismo el pelirojo, sin embargo la heroína la escucho atentamente.

"Entonces ¿por eso le retratas?" sus grandes orbes azules le observaban con curiosidad.

"Admiro su trabajo, su perseverancia, su terquedad, su esfuerzo y dedicación. El simple hecho de hablar con ella me alegra mi día, es una persona tan bella por dentro y por fuera que es imposible terminar algún día de describirla"

-y también la amo- pensó el chico observando a la pelizul la cual miraba el cuadro recién terminado, apreciando el sonrojo aun mas presente y que sin duda le hacía ver hermosa, sin embargo en su corazón no había nadie mas que la aspirante a diseñadora.

"¿En serio piensas eso de mi? ¡Es de-decir de marinette!" repuso con rapidez encontrando el rostro del pelirojo que la veía con una sonrisa.

"Todo lo que acabas de escuchar no es mas que la verdad, p-pero n-no me digas a nadie" aclaro sonriendo mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Los ojos aguamarina del pelirojo reflejaban pureza y sinceridad en su totalidad, al ver mas de cerca pudo apreciar un pequeño lunar cerca de su ceja, su cabello rojizo contrastaba con el apenas tostado tono de su piel, sus observaciones pudieron concluir con un punto claro.

Su amigo era un hombre que cualquier mujer con sentido común querría, a pesar de su facha tímida que usaba se encontraba un chico de buen corazón y sobre todo... atractivo.

"¿Es una promesa?"

"Sera nuestro secreto" le sonrió la heroína entrelazando sus dedos meñiques con seguridad.

0-0-0-0-0

"temo que debo retirarme" se paro dejando al chico sentado apreciando su retirada

"Fue un gusto haber pasado a tu lado Ladybug" reverenció falsamente y con diversión.

"Créeme, el gusto fue mío caballero" le imitó con diversión "sin embargo usted ya debe dormir pues los tomatitos deben madurar para que mañana rindan en el colegio"

"¿c-como?"quiso preguntar el chico

"Ladybug debe cuidar de las personas que quiere después de todo ¿no? Gracias por la ayuda" señaló su muñeca antes de apoyarse en el marco de la ventana "hasta mañana Nathaniel" dicho esto se retiro dejando al pelirojo con su imagen sonriendole.

"¿personas que quiere?" repitió sin creerselo el pelirojo.

¿Él era alguien especial para una persona fuera de su familia? Y más aún ¿para una heroína como Ladybug?

Una extraña sensación afloró en su pecho mientras el sueño ganaba posesión de su conciencia. Lo último que vieron sus ojos aguamarina al observar su ventana fue una sombra lejana columpiarse con gracia y dos orbes azules cual hielo mirandolo desde la lejanía.


End file.
